Our little story
by Mizuki06
Summary: A bunch of one-shot...very short, that i wrote when i was bored. They will not relate at all probably. RxR Russia x Prussia. T for language. Re-named from "The story of us"
1. A christmas without you

Warning: a bit of cussing at the end, human name, kinda ooc

Summary: Ivan got Gilbert something for Christmas, but...

* * *

><p>He woke up by the sound of the bell ringing. Threw on a pair of jeans and a shirts, he grumbling headed to the door. 'Who the hell comes at this time?' He yawned and opened the door.<p>

A box was outside. The tag said "To: Gilbert Beilschmidt" . He picked up the box and closed the door before any of the warm heat escaped from the house.

"Bruder, who was it at the door?" His brother sleepily asked as he came downstairs.

Gilbert shrugged and cut open the box, only to find a red fabric.

"It's a scarf" He held it up and studied it.

"There's no name on the tag...bruder, could it be from Santa?" The young boy looked up and smiled as his brother ruffled his hair.

"Christmas is over kiddo, Santa won't be coming until next year" He turned his focus back to the scarf.

"There's a note"

"Hmm?"

"But I can't read it" The boy handed him the slip of paper.

He quickly skimmed over the paper.

The boy spoke up when his brother seemed to freeze. "What's wrong? What does it said?"

"Gil" The boy tugged his brother's sleeve.

"A-ah sorry, I zoned out for a moment" He smiled "Go back to sleep West." He kissed the boy's head.

"But I want to know what the note said"

"Merry Christmas in Russian"

"Oh...Okay then...good night bruder" The boy yawned again and goes upstairs, leaving his brother alone in the living room.

_Merry Christmas,_

_I hope you will like it, I picked it out myself.  
>The color is very pretty, yes? It suits you.<br>Gilbert...I just want you to know...  
>I missed you a lot, come visit soon.<em>

_Love you forever,_

_Ivan Braginski  
><em>

_P.S: Now do you see why it is necessary to learn russian?~_

"Idiot" He reached for his cellphone on the table, quickly typed something. 'Sent'

Gilbert putted the scarf back and ran back upstairs.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>-Beep beep-<p>

The tall Russian sighed and flipped open his cellphone.

He smiled happily and putted his glasses back on started to sign paper again.

_To: Russia_

_CC:_

_Subject: Idiot_

_The scarf got here late...Christmas ended a few days before but_

_thank you I guess...that still doesn't mean I like it okay!_

_*blushes* damn it..._

_I missed you and love you too..._

_-Gil_

* * *

><p>I was bored...but hope you like it. It's very short, sorry.<p>

Review~

Italic = Russian


	2. The things that can't be said

So me and my friends are doing this super long rp XD lol we just keep and keep doing it (I just realized how wrong that sound =_= if u dont get it good!) cus RuPru is just AWESOME LIKE THAT! okay so

i'm working on another oneshot for valentine, rupru of course :D and doesnt matter if valentine was over! I still have time desu! :3

okay anyway this is a letter from Ivan (me) to Gilbert (my friend), well idk how but somehow my ivan ended up getting some stomach disease =_='' and about to die. So he Ivan wrote this to gil~ Angsty? Nah I dont think so, but my friend said it is so I want to put some angst in here.

Hope u guys like it~ Reviews are awesome! 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

If you see this then I'm already dead...  
>I tried hard not to show it, but I'm feeling really bad lately. The medicine doesn't seem to work any more, enduring the pain was a bit hard for me. I knew I'm going to die soon so I wrote this the day I came to see you at the hospital.<p>

My house will be for the next Russia.. but other than that my belonging belong to you and my sisters, you guys work those thing out yourself. I'm really sorry for not telling you and I'm also sorry for pretending to forget you...

Thank you for being there for me, for loving me... I love you forever, but you don't need to do the same. I want you to be happy, move on, get another girlfriend or boyfriend and love them just like you love me.

I'm sorry that we couldn't have our wedding like you wanted. The ring, it has no meaning anymore, because we didn't get marry. but please keep it, as a proof of my love to you. Listen to your brother and don't get in trouble. DO NOT SMOKE and don't drink too much.

I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From your beloved,  
>Ivan Braginski<p>

* * *

><p>IMAGINATION TIME! imagine what's happening ur self cus Im too lazy to explain... im so sorry, and my dad called me for dinner 15 minutes ago (we eat late =_=)<p>

anyway, I will try and go back to some of my old messages cus there are many part of the rp that can make a really good one shot o3o~ but there like more than 50 thousand messages (im not kidding, we started to rp from last year and we do it everyday... that still sounds wrong XD lol it's like a daily routine to me now~)  
>Okay so this letter isnt relate to the last chapter or the next, so dont be confused that ivan sudden alive and kicking next chapter~<p>

thanks for people that favorite and alert this story :) I didnt proofread .


	3. You are the source to my happiness

**Sorry for being so late ;-; I dont know if there are many people who read this or not but if you do then im sorry if I disappoint you with my new chapter... I wrote this when waiting for people in my school to retest - and people were being nosy and wanted to see what I was writing. I screamed out 'Fu*ck off!' inside my head 'im writing yaoi go away!' lol ...anyway enjoy... please give me some feedbacks to improve ;w; I attempted to write using sensory language in this chapter to try to create imagery so Q-Q … **

* * *

><p>Summary: What is happiness? I mean sure you will get all you want with money but is that all, will you be happy then? I guess each individual has a different thought about happiness and so does Gilbert Beilschmidt …<p>

Warning: Implied sex, Yaoi (boyxboy duhh~), umm fluffiness that might explode your mind... and human name used (I dont get why that's a warning?)

* * *

><p><span>-Gilbert Beilschmidt- <span>

.

_My happiness comes from such simple things..._

.

I opened my bloody red eyes and squinted them as the bright sunlight hit my lens. Wasn't the curtains closed last night? He must have pulled them up. I can see the bird's nest out on the tree outside. The temperature must be freezing out there but the tiny white egg has made it or so it seem, for there was a small bird cuddling next to her momma.

I propped myself up with my arms and felt the bed creaked as I stepped down to the freezing wooden floor. Pieces of clothing were scattered across the room. Boy, we were really going at it last night, huh?

A chuckle escaped my lips as I picked up his white dress shirt on the floor. The sleeves were too long for me and it was huge on my tiny body, the shirt reached my thighs and covered my pale naked body. I pulled it up and took in its scent. His smell still lingered along the shirt, I smiled. I think I'm addict to this familiar smell.

Another sweet smell hit my nostrils as I opened the door leading out the narrow hallway. I made my way down to the kitchen.

Two plates were set on the dining table along with the silverware. The dripping sound of the coffee sounded quite soothing in our quiet little house. A bottle of maple syrup sitting on top of the counter next to a big plate filled with pancakes stacking up on each other.

He was by the stove, I assumed, continued to cook my favorite food. His broad shoulder was back to me. His light blond hair was sticking up a little, looking a bit messy, that was quite unusual for him, but those strands of hair look soft as always, making I want to run my hand through them.

I grinned to myself and crept up to him. It seemed he hasn't notice my presence yet. Silently, I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him close from behind. I buried my face in his warm scarf, Ivan's scent filled me up again. I smiled, closing my eyes.

Ivan always wore his scarf. He never took it off no matter what. I was curious of course, but I felt bad once I figured out that he was only try to hide his scars from me. He was afraid I would worry... and I did. I remembered kissing him and told him not to hide anything from me again, I remembered telling him I wasn't mad or anything and I remembered that that night, our love got stronger.

"Good morning Gilbert ~" He chirped happily and turned off the stove. He turned himself around and faced me. He smiled, that gently smile that always made my heart skip a beat or two when it was direct to me. His amethyst eyes gazed down at me, filling with unsaid love and making me feel like I am the most special person to him ever...

I yawned still feeling sleepy. He kissed my forehead and rested his against mine. I brushed a strand of hair away from his cheek and tip toed up, pressing my lips against his soft one. They were always cold... each time we kissed, he sent a shiver down to my spine. Those arms that wrapped around my thin frame were strong and protective, maybe a bit possessive too, making me more safe than ever. I fell in love with him all over again each time we shared kiss...

_.  
><em>

_My happiness comes from such simple things..._

_.  
><em>

_A kiss from you_

_.  
><em>

_A hug from you_

_.  
><em>

_Simply being love by you_

_.  
><em>

_Simply seeing your face everyday_

_.  
><em>

_Simply being with you._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_I love you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you like it~ :D <strong>


	4. A thousand cranes

Warning: Cussing, OOC, human name and AU

Summary: Loving someone might be slightly harder than he thought...

* * *

><p>-A thousand cranes-<p>

You were always alone and I can't help but noticed it.

Those smiles that you gave the nurses, the doctors...those _'I feel great'_ with a laugh...were all lies. I could saw right through you...It frustrated me.

The day I met you wasn't a happy one...my bruder was in a car accident and was in a critical condition...he was the only one I have...I would have bread down back then if you weren't there for me.

Such kindness and honest smiles...you cheered me up, yet why don't I see that anymore?

I found out you were very weak since the day you were born...you would stay in hospital for a long time and made no improvement.

I came to see you one day and found you sobbing in your hands...you know crying alone is really sad.

I only hugged you, forgive me because I didn't know what else to do... I came to see you everyday after that.

You showed me your favorite book and smiled widely when talking about the _'miracle'_ the book mentioned. '_A thousand cranes'_ was it?

_'If you can make a thousand cranes, you will be grant one wish'_ You said, eyes shimmering with hope.

I bought papers for you and we started to make these origami cranes.

You didn't fake your smile again...I was happy, really...but that didn't last for very long.

You called me one day _'Let's go out, I got the doctor's permission...I want to show you something'_

We met outside the hospital. Your pale face flushed because of the cold. You wore a big scarf and coat but they weren't enough to blocked out the chilling air. I didn't know why but suddenly you look so vulnerable in my eyes... I started to feel fear.

You smiled happily as I came up to you, you wrapped your arm around me and said _'I made it.'_

_'What?' _I buried my face in your shoulder and held you tightly.

_'The thousandths crane' _I looked up to you.

I didn't ask if you got your wish or not, because we both knew the answer right?

It was just an illusion that we were drowned in.

Yet I wanted to believe in that miracle, perhaps then... there will be_"us"_.

You smiled and took my hand, leading us to... _'This is where my mom was buried' _

Eh?

_'You know I would love to be next to her when I die'_

_'Why would you say that?' _I grasped your hand tightly.

_'Just in case'_ Don't say that please... you will get better …

_'YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!'_ ….I didn't know why I started to scream... the tear just won't stop.

_'Of course I'm not going to die, silly'_ You smiled again. That goddamn smile...liar...Why do you keep lying to me?!

_'You know, my wish was granted a long time ago.'_...What?

You smiled sheepishly… _'I wanted to have someone to love.'_

_'And the person that god sent to me was you.' _

Such a dork..._'How can you say those cheesy thing without blushing idiot...'_ My dork.

_'I love you Gilbert... a lot' _I didn't even get a chance to reply before you kissed me...

Your lips were cold, tasted like nothing... it was strange and I wanted more.

_'WHAT?'_ A day later, I raced to the hospital after got a call from your doctor. Your condition got worse, he said.

The snow got thicker and disrupted traffic...Waiting in my car, I could do nothing to stop the weight pulling my heart down.

_'IVAN!'_ I busted in the room, you greeted me with that fake smile again

_'Hi, how are you?'_

_'How are you my ass? If you weren't feeling well why didn't you tell me yesterday?... We would have return sooner...the cold must have got to you somehow' _He only motioned me to come.

_'I'm okay really, the doctor just exaggerated stuff...and I didn't really want to come back here.'_

I took a seat with a sigh...You took my hands and kissed it gently...you said something, but I was lost in your eyes to be able to hear it properly... then we kissed again.

Then you left me a few days later... We lost to fate, ja?...

I didn't cry...I didn't know how to react...

That was just until I saw your picture engraved on the tombstone that the fact finally got in my head.

You were dead.

You didn't even let me say it. Did you not want to hear it? Or did you not want me to?

Maybe you knew that I won't be able to let you go when those words are spoken?

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

But no matter how much I said them, it was too late. You can't hear me now...

_I loved you._

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

I like the idea of Ivan dying lol I seriously don't know why

angsty? Nah it wasn't that sad.

:3 Thanks for reading.

-Mii


	5. Them and their complications

Just a short one, thanks for everyone that reviewed :) Enjoy

Warning: OOC, perhaps grammatical error? lol  
>Summary: Germany made some observations...<p>

* * *

><p>Them and their complications.<p>

.

The first meeting after the unification of Germany, they sat next to each other. But not once they had exchange a word nor a glance. Sitting side by side but it was as if they were nothing but air to one another.

.

The second meeting, he noticed the air around them was lighter. But all they did was taking turn glancing at each other. He was so sure they were asking themselves 'Why was he still ignoring me?'

.

The third meeting, they both had on a smile; yet, the only thing that were spoken was just simple greetings.

"Russia."  
>"Prussiya."<p>

Although he knew exactly what his brother mumbled every night.  
>'Ivan'<p>

.

The fifth meeting, he caught his brother shyly staring anywhere but the person next to him. They clearly were not listening to whatever he was saying. But the fact their hands were intertwined under the table was even clearer.

That smile that Russia had on pissed him off.

.

The sixth meeting, they weren't there.

.

Then the seventh meeting, everyone found them kissing in the lobby. His brother's arms wrapped around the scarfed neck and Russia held his waist, pressing their body together. The intimate action caused many reactions, from shock to overly excited from the girls' side.

As for Ludwig, he realized he might have a VERY STRONG brother complex when he stomped over and stopped the two from eating each other's face.

.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it~ This was originally an idea for a X27 one-shot of mine in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom but lol i felt like writing RuPru since i started on Snap Judgement lol~<p>

Well is this one happy enough?~ :) im out of idea for angst lol


	6. She

Warning: Completely AU. FemRussia with a different last name. Drama script

Summary: To Gilbert, Ivana was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Characters:<strong>_

_Ivana: A brunette with eyes that matches her hair. _

_Gilbert: Ivana's childhood friend. An albino that is slightly taller than his friend._

_Ludwig: Gilbert's brother, older by 9 years. _

_._

_._

_**Scene 1: **In a living room. 15 years old Gilbert is arguing with his brother. _

Gilbert: _(screams)_ I am not leaving! I have school and soccer. I can't just leave!

Ludwig: _(sighs, looking frustrated)_ I'm really sorry Gil... but look, dad finally settled down, we can see him now... Didn't you want that?

Gilbert: I want to see him, not moving to Germany with him!

Ludwig: _(raises his voice)_ Well what am I suppose to do now?! It's not like we got a choice here!Gilbert: We do! We could just live like how it has always been. You and me, in this stupid apartment.

Ludwig: You don't understand! Working, studying, and taking care of you! It's too much, I can't take it. I need him!

Gilbert: _(taken back)_... I know I'm a burden to you. You didn't have to tell me.

Ludwig: G-gil..._(falters) _… N-no I didn't mean it like that. You know that isn't true.

Gilbert: Save it. _(walks out to the door) _True or not, I know one thing, I'm not going anywhere you hear me?

Ludwig: _(shouts)_ G-gilbert! We aren't done talking, get back here!

Gilbert: Shut up! _(slams the door loudly)_

Ludwig: ...What am I going to do with him?

.

_**Scene 2: **At a playground in the neighborhood. It is empty of kid due to the drop of the temperature in December. Gilbert pays no mind and sits on a swing, typing something on his phone before flipping it shut. Not too long later, a person spots him and advances forward._

Ivana: _(stands before him)_

Gilbert: H-hey...you're quick.

Ivana: Luddy was looking for you.

Gilbert: _(frowns)_ Don't mention him.

Ivana: _(nonchalantly)_ Stop acting like a brat.

Gilbert: Not you too Iv... _(pronounce 'Eve')_

Ivana: It's the fact. You're acting like a stupid kid that is throwing a tantrum when he can't get what he wants.

Gilbert: _(angrily)_ What do you know about this?!

Ivana: I know that you are making this harder than it is.

Gilbert: Stop taking my brother's side!_ (stands up abruptly, clenching his fists) _You're my friend aren't you?!

Ivana: _(looks up to him collectively) _Why are you acting like this?

Gilbert: Because I don't want to go.

Ivana: ...Why don't you want to?

Gilbert: I..._(lets out a breath to calm down a little bit) _I can't leave you alone...

Ivana: I never ask for you to stay, did I?

Gilbert: _(sits back down)_

Ivana: You told me there was a school you want to attend there. You told me you missed your dad. You told me all the visions you dream of Germany. I know you want to go. Why are you letting an outsider like me affecting your decision?

Gilbert: _(inaudibly)_ You're not an outsider...

Ivana: You know, it's not like you're the only friend I have. I won't get lonely when you're gone. In fact, I am not going to miss you at all.

Gilbert: Liar...

Ivana: _(takes off her scarf and wraps it around his neck)_ I'm not lying. So just go and do whatever you want. And when you're finally bored with the Berlin wall and all that... I won't be anywhere but here, you can come and visit me. _(smiles slightly)_

_._

_._

_(11 years later)_

_**Character:**_

_The guy: A well known soccer player, clearly albino show by his white hair color and pale skin. He is foreign as far as everyone in this town know, and when he speak, a slight German accent is mixed in his voice._

**_Scene 2: _**_In a graveyard on a winter afternoon, at a particular gravestone that the name 'Ivana Elout' is carved onto._

The guy: _(puts down a yellow rose by the gravestone) _Hey, I'm back...

.

_(End)_

* * *

><p>"The bright, sunny color of yellow roses evokes a feeling of warmth and happiness. The warm feelings associated with the yellow rose are often akin to those shared with a true friend. As such, the yellow rose is an ideal symbol for joy and friendship." Proflowers . com, Rose Colors and Meaning.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>So, your thoughts? :) i wonder if you get my intend ending or not.<p>

I hope this wasn't a disappointment or anything since I kinda liked this (lol liking my own work) No proofread because I am lazy.

I wrote this a year ago in my Creative Writing class at school so I couldn't write Ivan as himself, I apologize if any of you dislike female Russia

Thanks for reading, and many thank to my 5 followers, I hope you stayed with me until this chapter. :) I will continue to write, I just haven't got any inspiration yet so thank you for being patient with me.

This is late but Merry Christmas, guys~ and Happy New Year


	7. Under the rain I

Summary: Rainy day is not that cold to Gilbert...

Warning: School AU, OCC

* * *

><p>When he was about to leave school, rain was pouring to the point the sky couldn't be seen as well as everything else beyond 5 feet, and it was the kind of rain water that once soaked in clothes would freeze everything down to the bone. So there was an understanding of why Gilbert was reluctant to storm out there head first like the other students who had no coverage. Not to mention the jagged light that lit up once in a while when the sky cackled at his misfortune. It was not that he was afraid of some nature rage, he only found the idea of them being able to shock the living hell out of a person unappealing and had been avoiding them for the most of his life. But he need to pick up West. Or else the poor boy's going to be walking home alone in this weather.<p>

"Gott," Gilbert mumbled as he folded his glasses and tucked them in a pocket in his bag. Sleeves rolled up, he was mentally prepared as cool air hit his skin. Until a warm grip held him back. "Won't you share with me?" Ivan raised an umbrella up and smiled– the understanding smile in which they always exchange silently whenever their English class turned into an idiotic mess after their teacher slipped up in her lecture. (Was also the one that almost cause his heart to leap, but actually didn't.)

"I mean if you don't mind me taking a quick detour," The hand dropped, though not before sliding down his skin in an almost sensual manner. Gilbert was not sure if the caress was intend with the innocent look the other boy had.

"No, not at all. I'll be glad to come with you," And they fell into steps with one another as the rain roared above the umbrella.

They were classmates so it wasn't as if they never spoken to each other before. It was just that the talking was less than the staring. Whenever Gilbert found his eyes roamed to the broad back of the Russian, the boy would suddenly glance back and they would have the next 3 seconds lost in their world. (Then with a quirk of his lips and Gilbert couldn't contain his own smile, only hid it behind his wrist as he pretend to pay attention the board)

"Where does your brother study?"

"At the elementary down the main street,"

"That's like a long walk, you were going to pick him up, yes?"

"You don't have to walk me all the way, I'll be fine once we reach the cross-" He was pulled to Ivan's side as a car passed by.

"Oh no, I'll come with. I was just wondering what were you thinking to run all the way there under the rain," The arm lingered around him longer than usual.

"I mean water can't hurt an awesome man like me, right?" A chuckle warmed Gilbert's inside and they walked a little bit closer.

"Right," And the conversation died as their shoes splashed water everywhere. Gilbert forgot to say thank you.

.

When they got there, almost all the kids had went home. It was not hard to spot his brother, sitting on the porch scribbling at some paper on his knee. Gilbert wanted to hug him, but instead he gave a little knock to the boy's forehead and grinned as he looked up. "Yo, little West"

"Big brother!" The boy broke out a big smile in delight and scrambled to stuff everything in his bag before jumping to his brother. Though upon seeing Ivan, he paused and gave a shy bow, mumbling out his greeting. "Hello, I am Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother"

"Hello Ludwig, I'm Ivan and I'm his friend." The little boy offered a firm handshake to Ivan and Gilbert thought he saw a gleam of adoration in Ivan's amethyst orbs. He only felt pride.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" He asked, referring to the tiny umbrella that got both of them there. Ivan contemplated something and knelt down to his brother.

"Ludwig, do you like to be carry?"

And Gilbert thought his cheeks were warming as Ludwig's giggled quietly between of them as he sat snugly on Ivan's arm. "You're so tall," Ivan was carrying him as the boy clung wholeheartedly to his neck. Gilbert meanwhile took their bags in his arms and held the umbrella just high enough as he watched the two boys converse.

"Because my sister made me drink milk everyday,"

"If I do so, can I be like you?"

"Of course, little one," Ivan spoke and gave a little nuzzle to his brother's temple. And Gilbert thought to himself, so much for denying his life long crush until now. Because as of this instance, he had already completely head over heel in love with Ivan Braginsky.

(The feeling is mutual since Ivan had waited for Ludwig to disappear inside the house before he leaned down with a tug from Gilbert. And their lips brushed slightly when Gilbert tilted up his head further. They didn't part after awhile. )

* * *

><p>Hii, hope you all doing well~ It was raining today and I felt nostalgic with my RuPru ship so I whip this up disregard the mountain that was my homework. Short and no proofread as usual but hope you enjoy. Have a nice week lovelies (it's only Monday...)<p>

-Mii


End file.
